Last Night: A Benry Oneshot
by dadiva18
Summary: This is part of a gift for IC's Secret Santa for y draw Sarah! Happy Holidays Sarah!It's a mix of smut and fluff!Enjoy!


**A/N: This is a one-shot for the I-C Secret Santa Exchange for my Secret Santa recipient Sarah so Happy Holidays Sarah! Here's a fluffy/smutty fic just for you and I hope you like it.**

**DISCLAIMERS: I so not own Ugly Betty or any of its characters. They're the ideas of the AMAZING writers. Fight the good fight writers!**

We arrive back at the apartment. We both know what tomorrow is. We both know that tomorrow, both our hearts are going to be broken. We both know that tomorrow will be the worst day of our lives.

I just don't understand that after all this time, he still is leaving New York, leaving me. I don't know how I am going to bear with the fact that he will no longer be there saying his random facts of knowledge, giving that smile that makes me melt when I eventually fall into his arms and I melt some more. No longer will I will be here in his, or even, our apartment, being over here as often as I can, spending as many of my moments with him as possible. No longer will I feel his strong arms around me when I wake up in his bed, no longer will I feel the feeling of him inside me, the best feeling in the world.

I will miss his kiss. I will miss his face. I will miss his hair, smile, clothes, apartment, bed, shoes, arms, well EVERYTHING. I will miss Henry. I know this may sound cheesy, but how am I going to live without him here with me?

I might sound greedy right now but I don't care! I know that he's leaving to do the right thing, the noble thing. He's leaving so he can take care of his child. That's Henry. Being the knight in shining armor. It's just the fact that he is saving the wrong damsel in distress. What about this one right here in front of him? Please oh fair knight, save your princess! This princess!

We decided to make today the best we can possibly make it. We wake up early to catch a quick breakfast then too see some of the sights. We took silly pictures in a photo booth. We ate corn dogs at Coney Island. We took the elevator ride to the top of the Empire State building, and felt our ears pop as we approached the top. We walked around hand in hand in Central Park and saw a matinee of "Hairspray". After a very nice dinner we arrive back at the apartment. Today has been the best day we could have made it, but we both know that this will the last day for both of us. I take of my light jacket and put down my bag, filled with souvenirs from our travels today , and we just stand there, We don't know what to do next, what to say next.

It looks like he doesn't either. He just stands there staring at me staring at him. We just have no idea what to do next.

"So." Henry says, breaking the silence.

"So." I repeat.

He laughs.

"What?" I ask, wondering what he is laughing about.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about our mishap at Coney Island today." he says laughing..

"You know what," I say laughing. "anyone could have tripped and fell into the bumper boat pool. It just happened that that person was me." I say.

"I know. It was just cute that's all." he says smiling.

"Well it's a good thing that I always keep a change of clothes, Just in case." I say blushing. He approaches me and gives me a hug. We just stand there hugging. God I'm gonna miss this.

"What did you say?" he asks breaking the hug.

"Oops. I must have said my thoughts out loud again." I say, avoiding Henry's glare.

He picks up my chin and looks into my eyes.

"Betty," he begins. "I know. I will too." he says, his smile turning into a frown.

"I think I will miss it more." I say.

"Naaa. I think I will miss you more." he says.

"No! I'm gonna miss you more." I say.

"No, me." he competes with me.

"No me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Me!" he argues. He leans down and kisses me. I just can't seem to stop kissing him. My lips are permanently attached to his. I want time to stop right here, right now. I deepen the kiss, gaining access to his mouth with the tip of my tongue. He allows as his tongue slips into mine deepening the kiss even more. I love the taste of him, the way he cradles the back of my head, the way he holds me when I kiss him. We break the kiss and I turn my head and move my hair so he can have better access to my neck. He starts kissing my face, then going lower and lower to my neck. He stops before he reaches his destination and nibbles on my earlobe for a few seconds, teasing me even more. He starts to nibble on my neck. Him teasing my senses, I can't bear to wait any longer.

I begin to slowly unbutton his shirt, teasing him a little bit. By the soft moans that he is giving, I can see that he is clearly enjoying it. He reaches towards my shirt and starts to unbutton mine. Slowly I feel the electricity every time I reveal a little more of his muscled chest and his touch as he slowly reveals mine. I unbutton the last button as he unbuttons the last of mine. We automatically rejoin in another searing kiss. I feel him guide me towards his (our) bed. I feel the edge against my legs as I break it very briefly to get on. Not a second goes by that he rejoins me in the kiss we were previously kissing.

Our hands roam our upper bodies, me mostly over his chest, him, well everywhere (typical guy). We both take off our jeans, not breaking the kiss and we roam each other's bodies again. I see him, getting antsy to do more so I help him out with that. I sit up as he starts to unhook my bra. He slides the starts from my shoulders and discards them by throwing them across the room.

He starts roaming his hands at my rib cage then very slowly up to my breasts. The feeling of his hands on me makes all my senses go crazy. He gives me the same pleasure every time, but it seems to give me just a little bit more every time.

We kiss again, harder, more demanding. I reach down to feel that he is definitely ready. I smile at him.

"What?" he asks then kissing my neck.

"Oh nothing. Just want you like right NOW." I say.

"Your wish is my command." he tells me with that killer smile. He kisses me again, this time even more passionately than before. He moves his hands from my top half down to my panties. He lifts up my hips as he discards of them quickly. Once again, as I have done many times before, I am fully exposed to him and I am not shy whatsoever. He starts to roam my body again, but I stop him.

"Uh uh uh! I want…" I say to him. As soon as I finished saying he discarded his pants and boxers. He comes back on top of me and kisses me yet again. I break the kiss and begin an assault on his neck. I find the spot by his ear and nibble just a little bit, just to drive him a little mad.

"Betty, oh Betty, the things you do." he says in a low tone then moans a soft one deep in his throat. I smile into his neck. He nudges my thighs apart with his knees and he positions himself. He freezes.

"Oops. Almost forgot." he says as he runs into the bathroom. About 10 seconds later he returns with a few foil-wrapped packages.

"You know, those office party hookups. " he laughs. I smile as he quickly puts on the condom and re-positions himself. With one quick motion, he enters me and we begin a steady pace.

As we continue with our actions it hits me. This is the last night with him. The last moments I will ever have. No longer will I be able to laugh at his geekiness. No longer will I be able to be just a little more impressed when he says one of his "Just something I know."'s. No longer will I have my knight in shining armor to protect me and save me from dragons. He won't be there to smile when I do something embarrassing. He won't be there when the elevator stops on the third floor. Never again he will tell me that he wants to be with me, or that I'm beautiful. I mean I knew that he is leaving, but not until now, I knew to what extent that he was leaving. He will have to leave me forever. To live another life. One that doesn't have me in it. He is having a child. A child that is not mine. He will be with another woman. It's not me. God, how am I going to live with this?

I feel the sting of tears come to me. I can't cry now. I have to make this moment last. He kisses my eyes, my forehead, my lips. A moan escapes into his mouth from mine as the tugging from my orgasm starts. I'm losing rhythm, and my mind, body, and spirit is spinning out of control. I close my eyes as the sheer pleasure starts to wave over me.

"Henry…I don't think that…ah…Henry…HENRY!" I scream his name as the wave of my orgasm come over me. It seems that he won't last any longer either.

"BETTY!" he screams my name as he collapses against my chest. We lay there in a tangle, listening to each other's breathing and heartbeats. He looks at me with those beautiful brown eyes. Those eyes will be permanently burned into my mind for as long as I love. His eyes, his face, his body, his soul.

We get out of our tangle and snuggle under the covers. He kisses the back of my head.

"Betty." he says. I turn around to see him, his hair rustled from our recent activities without his glasses.

"Yes." I answer.

"Betty I have to tell you something. Something I have never told anyone before. Now before I met you, I have lived in this fantasy world of kings, queens, princes and princesses. I have always honored the code of chivalry and one day dreamed of rescuing a damsel in distress and living happily ever after. Before I met you. It was just a fantasy. Now I am proud to say that it's no longer a fantasy. I'm living it. I love you Betty."

Tears form in my eyes as he smiles at me.

"Henry Grubstick, you have just made me the happiest woman ever. I love you so much. More than you'll ever know." I tell him as I move closer and kiss him. We dissolve into a sea of blankets and pillows as we kiss more and more…

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP…_

I stir as I open my eyes. I notice the pair of strong arms around me and I smile. It was all a dream. The good and bad dream that I had. Thank God that I still have time. I turn over and I see him sleep peacefully. I kiss him, who instantaneously wakes up.

"Morning Beautiful." he tells me.

"Good Morning." I say smiling. We kiss again and we shower, get dressed, and get ready for the day's activities.

"Ready to go? We need to go pick up some supplies for tonight's date. Tonight its Chick Flick Chicken, as promised." Henry says.

"Good, I need to pick some supplies for the ice cream tonight also." I say approcaching him.

"It's a date then." he says approaching me. We kiss. We get our coats and bags as we walk out of his apartment.

I'm just happy that I have this time left now. Only 16 weeks, 3 days to go. The clock is ticking.

But he just stops time when he is with me anyway so I'm not worried, not yet at least…

**A/N: That is it! Sarah, I hoped you liked it and everyone else that read it. Happy Holidays to everyone!**


End file.
